


By my side

by baalsdungeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon
Summary: 14-day prompts: Hakuryuu proposing
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	By my side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scriberat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt. 
> 
> Sorry for low quality, written on notepad at a restaurant :')

The room was silent, the only sound being Hakuryuu writing on his scroll in deep concentration, his eyebrows furrowed, as always when it came to important business. Judar didn't care about economic strategies or tax income, and he got bored just from reading a few sentences, but he knew better than disturb Hakuryuu right now, even when he was really bored, lying on the bed surrounded by huge pillows, way too many for anyone to enjoy. Judar wondered if Hakuryuu had requested it like this, and snickered at the thought of someone as serious and stuck-up as the prince pushing servants around for something like this.

After a while, Judar frowned, as the prince never turned to ask why he had laughed, or even look at him. He was completely and utterly consumed in his work. Damn...

It was a miracle Hakuryuu even tolerated him here when he prepared for meetings the upcoming morning, but it had become quite a habit for Judar to just appear and laze around him, and for some reason, there was no complaining anymore, not once. It was strange, but who knows what's on Hakuryuus mind these days, Judar thought, as before them working together the prince would tell him to leave immediately without exception.

Well, working together also included them having quite the enjoyable nights, as both of them realized their want for another during their revolution. Maybe it was natural, both of them felt like the only people on earth, the only people _truly_ understanding each other, and how they were always so close together.

Of course, Judar expected Hakuryuu to be nothing short than a great lover, and he was, not holding onto any formalities or worries, just letting go and surround them in pleasure. It was surprising for the magi that these nights continued after they met again in his village, and when he asked why - not that he was complaining - Hakuryuu simply said that's how their relationship worked, whatever that meant. 

After another hour or so, Judar decided to finally get his king's attention, throwing cherries on his head like a child, but who cares about that? Of course, Hakuryuu ignored him at first, but there was a sharp intake of air coming from the desk, and Judar grinned.

"What's up with you?" Hakuryuu finally, _finally_ asked, not once stopping his writing.

Judar let his head fall back on the bed, sighing. "I'm bored~", he whined, desperately wanting Hakuryuu to look at him. "I know, lets have some fun, it'll help you relax!" He adjusted his position to look endearing and maybe a little seductive, it had worked before. And it did now.

Hakuryuu put his pen down, slightly turning to look at his magi with a strange expression, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you find something to occupy yourself while I finish this? It's important I get this done tonight."

Judar grinned, spreading his legs a little. "Why? Do you wanna watch?"

"That's not what I-" hakuryuu sighed, again. Judar couldn't help to feel unwanted in this situation, even when he really was bothering the other for no apparent reason. 

"Just kidding, go on with your work or whatever." Judar knew he would share Hakuryuus attention with the people of the Kou Empire, and he signed up for it unconditionally. But it also wasn't as if there was more between them than this, of course, they both knew there was, but neither of them ever talked about it. Judar was sure he loved Hakuryuu, maybe more than other people loved another because most of them tried to impress their partner by pleasing them constantly, by trying to look a certain way or even hiding bits and parts of their personality. But Judar didn't need Hakuryuu to do any of these things and even know he loved how dedicated and strong-willed his king was. 

Why weren't they more? Didn't hakuryuu also-

"Am I bothering you?" he asked, his tone different from when he was normally talking.

Hakuryuu smiled to himself, why would Judar ask such a thing? It was obvious. "Of course you don't, I-" there was a small pause, "I enjoy your company, really. Sorry, this is taking so long to finish."

"Not today, but I mean, I know I'm a burden for you know. There's shit I can do anymore, why would you wanna keep me?"

Hakuryuu now focused his whole attention on him, standing up from his desk. Judar didn't look at him, fidgeting with his hands. It was unlikely for him, to say the least. Not only the nervousness, but him speaking his mind. 

"Do you remember, back in the palace after we defeated Gyokuen? You-you said you were curious about me, and that nobody really believed in me."

Judar nodded, not understanding what this had to do with anything.

"You may not know it, but I was only able to do what I did because you said those words. You believed in me, not only that I could change the world, but as a person. I never felt happier than this." Hakuryuu didn't know why he could suddenly tell Judar all of this, but- "After you died...after I thought you died there was nothing more than me wishing I could've told you the same. Because I- because...Judar, you knew I would come back to Kou after I stepped down from being emperor. And waiting here would have been easy, but you didn't. I realized that's what you wanted, that I would be the one searching for you, to reach out to you the way you did all this time. Do you want me to say I admire everything as you do with me? Because I do, but I can't openly say it. But I will always seek your company, and I enjoy it when you find your way towards me as well. I fear you won't seek out my company anymore, and find someone else you wanna be with."

Judar was silent the whole time, but Hakuryuu could see he was biting his lips. He came a bit closer, holding him, pretending he didn't see the magi was holding back his tears. Judar wouldn't want that, so he didn't mention it.

"Is this supposed to be a confession?" he laughed, burying his face in Hakuryuus chest.

"It is. You have always loved me, and I feel the same for you. Morgiana she- after the war was over she told me she only realized she loved Alibaba after he had died, and it was the same for me. They immediately got together and engaged after their reunion, but it still took time for me to do the same."

"The hell are you talking about, don't compare us to- hey! What are you talking about?!"

"I want you to marry me Judar!" hakuryuu tried to get onto his knee as best as he could, proposing to someone for the second time, but this time he had endless reasons to do so. "I want you to choose me again and again, stay by my side. I will do anything to prove that I'm worth your attention."

Now Judar looked utterly confused, blinking at Hakuryuu. "You- you want to...what?!" 

"Do you seriously need me to explain what a marriage is?" It was rare to see Judar stuttering for words, and kind of embarrassed at the sweet words he was given. Hakuryuu couldn't help but chuckle slightly. 

"Hey! What are you giggling at?! How am I supposed to turn down such an offer after you praise me like this? Such a shitty move!" 

At first, Hakuryuu looked a bit sad, since apparently he got rejected again. But then he smiled down at his lover with a soft expression, knowing how to persuade him. "So you dont...want to? I mean, after all, I would be only yours, and everybody would know-"

Judas face lit up immediately. "Hell yes! Why didn't you say that sooner?! I mean I only hesitated cause I hate the shit boring ceremony stuff this empire does! It's such a brag!"

"Try to be romantic for once and accept properly." 

The magi went for another hug, playfully raising his voice to match that of an excited woman in one of the empire's theatre plays. "Ahhh my beloved darling hakuryuu! How I waited for you to ask me this question! Of course, I want to."

"...you're so dramatic!" Hakuryuu rolled his eyes at the familiar antics of his lover.

"Pfft, wheres the praising from earlier gone to? Do it again~"

Hakuryuu didn't. Instead, he grabbed Judar's face, passionately kissing him.

He had prepared for this event, trying to form the right words in his head over and over, but it never felt perfect. It went so different from what he had imagined, but so was the interest of his bond with Judar. Chaotic, yet strangely perfect.


End file.
